Thomas Weasley (Earth-101001)
Thomas "Tom" Weasley (トーマス・"トム"・ウィーズリー Tōmasu "Tomu" u~īzurī), is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Kingdom Hearts. Appearance Tom is a 5'6½" (168cm) tall teenager with light-skinned, straight light brown hair, and light brown eyes. Thomas's civilian attire consists of a dark blue jacket, light blue T-shirt, dark green trousers and brown shoes with black soles. Personality Tom's personality clashes with Marcus's. Calm and shrewd, he is the exact opposite of Marcus and sees him as a rival. He has an elitist attitude but he gets emotional when thinking of his mother. Relationships Family George Weasley Thomas's father appears to be arrogant and stubborn, placing himself and the family name above anything else. When Naga's minions attacked George's private jet he breaks and cries when he sees that Kiba saved his sister's life. Thomas was able to forgive his father and made peace with him. Olivia Weasley Thomas's younger half-sister. Ever since she was born, she had a rare disease that, at the time, could not be treated. She is seen most of the time in a wheelchair and can walk, but barely. She is very kind and loves to be with her brother. She was a pawn in Kurata's plan to use Thomas to do his work for him. Kurata said he was going to cure Olivia, but by cure, he meant making her into an Inhuman. Biography Corina and Wade try to convince Tom to join the Fusion Avengers, but he defeats both of them in battle. Eventually, later he agrees after a situation with Marcus and Masquerade. Marcus and Tom become friends again. Kiba once left the Avengers when Ace says they don't need him. Bridget tries to persuade him to come back and after fighting Komba, Ace appears and asks for forgiveness to which Kiba accepts. This is when he realizes he needs his friends the most. After defeating Komba, Kiba takes him as an apprentice to hero in training, but only because Komba was literally on his knees begging to be one. After Dranzer and Gear went to the Doom Dimension, Kiba was challenged by Masquerade and decided to go to the Doom Dimension himself with the others. When MetalPhantom manipulates Kiba's mind, it feeds him nightmares from the past. He is forced to relive his mother's death in a horrific accident in which she was killed by a speeding truck. However, the nightmare does not have the entire desired effect on Kiba, and he pulls through. He was very shocked when he found out that Bridget was Masquerade, protecting her, but Bridget flees back to France. After Bridget saved the Avengers she regained her "friendship" with him. Around the same time, he confronted his father and revealed that he had only gone to study abroad in order to become a physician and cure Olivia where all other doctors had failed. Tom gets into an argument with his father and tells him how he hates being a Weasley to his father's outrage. He remembers how his grandmother hated him for not being born a "true" Weasley, being half-American, an illegitimate child and not having a mother who was an elite member of society. But because of Olivia's illness, his grandmother had no choice but to appoint him as the Weasley heir and ordered his father to find him a suitable woman. While protecting the airplane where Olivia was located, Kiba fought against Strikeflier''' '''and unlocked his Burst Mode. After that, he rejoined the others, partaking in all of the events leading up to the final battle. Powers and abilities Powers Aerokinesis Kiba uses his wind powers for pure defense, evasion, or other round-about methods of combat other than aggression. Photokinesis Kiba's Omnitrix can also be covered in neon and made rigid, allowing it to be used like in sword-like fashion; he can also use neon to charge it directly into his enemies, knocking them over and summons digital swords in order to stick his adversary to the ground. Abilities Speed Kiba is shown to be able to run at above average speed for a human of his age. Strength Like all Major Inhumans, Thomas has enhanced strength. Durability Despite having limitations, Kiba is enhanced resistant to physical damage. Rapid Healing Kiba is stated to be able to quickly heal from sustained wounds. Martial Artist Kiba can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge of martial arts and agility. Stealth Kiba is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. Weaknesses Kiba has outgrown his weakness, although he is an half-human half-inhuman, and is subject to anything that would harm one. Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Handsome Characters